


Lesson Number One

by Astr



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25577761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astr/pseuds/Astr
Summary: AU-gust prompt 2: CollegeBen is a business major struggling with a psych minor. Raven is brought in to tutor him.
Relationships: Ben/Original Male Character
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1853722
Kudos: 1





	Lesson Number One

**Author's Note:**

> AU-gust day 2!  
> This one has no actual dialogue, and is a lot more... Loose, I guess? Than the last. I hope you enjoy it anyways!

Ben had been struggling hard. It didn't make sense to him, all the intricacies or even the anatomy. Psychology was never going to be his strongest suit. Why, oh why, was he doing this?

Oh right, mom. She rarely ever asked him to do anything for her, so when she encouraged him to minor in Psychology, he promised.

Whoops.

Fortunately, his professor was kind, and offered to set him up with his best student. Raven Trouillefou, a psychology triple-major. Abnormal, Pediatric, and Clinical. A pre-med student for that last part. It sounded perfect.

He probably should have paid closer attention to the glint in the old man's eyes when he said "set you up," though. Because walking in was the most beautiful man he had ever seen. Long, dark curls, skin like earth after a cool rain, eyes like green lush grass, lined by thick dark lashes (how would they feel on his cheeks? His stomach?), and a crooked smile that made him melt.

He wouldn't ever be the best at psychology, but he vowed he would be the best at unlocking this young man. He didn't count on the clever boy to see right through him; he definitely didn't count on the feeling being mutual.

So they found a system that worked, when it proved disastrous to be alone for any length of time. 30 minutes of tutoring, and if Raven judged his progress sufficient, 10 minutes of shamelessly making out. If they got through his homework before three hours were up, he was allowed to use the remaining time however he saw fit.

Thank the stars he always had condoms.

He passed his finals with flying colours, and found he actually started enjoying the work, almost as much as the helper.

He ended up changing from a minor, to a major. Double majoring in a business degree his father encouraged, and family psychology.

Of course, he would have to marry his beloved in order to start working from experience.

Luckily, the man said yes.

They agreed that it would indeed be practical to have a family of his own, to truly empathize with his patients, so they got started right away.

It was no small miracle they managed to get married before Raven was huge.

Triplets.

And he had never been happier to have almost flunked a first-year class.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Kudos and Comments always very much appreciated! See you for day 3 tomorrow!


End file.
